1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to agricultural implements, and particularly to Plows. More specifically, the invention is based on a plow debris deflector, which may be attached to a moldboard plow to improve the capacity of the plow to bury trash, stems, stalks and other debris.
2. Description of the Related Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,643 discloses a plow attachment for farm implements. Plow attachment 9 is used in conjunction with a plow-share for the purpose of enabling cover crops, trash and litter on a field to be turned underground as the field is plowed. The plow attachment suffers from the drawback of having a bulky adjustable mounting mechanism that contains many parts which may be lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,664 discloses a universal trash board for moldboard plows. The trash board is made of a high-density plastic material and includes a pattern of interconnecting ribs to strengthen the trash board. A plurality of removable plugs are used to interchangeably mount the trash board on a plurality of moldboard plows.
Known plow debris deflectors have proven to be inadequate for various reasons. A complex mounting mechanism with a plurality of small parts is typically used to mount known plow debris deflectors to moldboard plows. Another drawback of known plow debris deflectors is the limited number of adjustments which can be made to the plow debris deflector. The performance of a plow debris deflector is affected by various factors. The varying conditions of the field, the cover crop grown, the presence of wet or dry clays, sandy soils, and the depth of the field to be plowed may seriously degrade the performance of the plow debris deflector of limited adjustability.